hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CycloneNkechinyer/Nkechinyer's Theories Episode 2- Is Puffle Hiding something?
Welcome to the 2nd Episode of Nkechinyer's theories- I'm your host, CYCLONE NKECHINYER. Today, we will discuss- is Puffle hiding something? Or have we already uncovered the full truth? RED FLAGS *Several Accounts linked to Puffle have been found to belong to a person who is not the age Puffle said he was. *Puffle has acted extremely immature *According to his userpage, he has friends that are 14 and 12, respectively. *Puffle did "say" he was 5'6, unusually short (no offense if you're reading this, Puffle) for someone who claims to be 20 years old. *As far as I know, Puffle never said anything about his age until the movement supporting COPPA and the Banning of Douglas took off. However, do these red flags indicate anything? And if so, what? Well, to start off, all three of these could reasonably lead to one thinking that he lied about being 20. But, sadly, it isn't that simple. Several other variables have to come into play. We have the variable of developmental disorders, which would open the door to Puffle being 20 yet acting like he did due to a developmental disorder. Then we have some suspiciousness. Puffle seems to just ignore you when you want to discuss something to do with his presence. Let's put this into perspective- There is no way in all realism that a 20 year old could be friends with a 14 and 12 year old (well, I'm friends with a 9 year old, then again). It is indeed possible but unlikely. Someone who is 20 is unlikely to have acted quite like Puffle did (unless they have some VERY BAD parents). Puffle also never claimed to be 20 until the movement for COPPA and the banning of Douglas took off. Perhaps he felt that our pro-COPPA movement was a threat to his existance on HHW and instead claimed to be 20 so he wouldn't be passed as underage. 5 foot 6 is pretty short for some 20 year old guy- and is also unlikely unless he was born in Austria just like he claimed. Basically, all the stuff Puffle "claimed" about himself seem to be pretty fishy and don't quite add up. Final Stance- It is more probable than not that Puffle was not 20, and truth be told, was probably somewhere between 11-13 years of age (probably on the lower half of that, since otherwise he would have been perfectly fine with the mature movement). It's also probably reasonable to say that Puffle has a developmental disorder of some sort. I also doubt that Puffle had any knowledge of COPPA before the movement for it, as he never said anything about his age before then. It is likely that the "Swany/Aduckii Rises" accounts are him. It is probable that just about everything else he said about himself is factually true (as by this point I've sorted out all the loose ends and there are no suspicious details left). Category:Blog posts